The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Echinacea, botanically known as Echinacea purpurea, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Mistral’. The new cultivar originated from a naturally-occurring branch mutation of the Echinacea purpurea cultivar ‘Kim's Knee High’, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 12,242 discovered in 2005 in an outdoor nursery of the inventor in Mijdrecht, The Netherlands.
The new cultivar was discovered in 2005 in Mijdrecht, The Netherlands, and has been asexually reproduced repeatedly by tissue culture in Schagen, The Netherlands over a three-year period. The present invention has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive asexual propagations.
Plant Breeder's Rights for this cultivar have been applied for in the European Union on Oct. 11, 2007. ‘Mistral’ has not been made publicly available more than one year prior to filing of this application.